


La dificultad que tienen los inmortales para hacer amigos

by Hibiscussyriacus



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, High School, M/M, Mint-Berry Crunch - Freeform, cthulhu - Freeform, envy - Freeform, mysterion - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscussyriacus/pseuds/Hibiscussyriacus
Summary: Kenneth no odia particularmente a Bradley, el problema es esa sensación de envidia que lo embarga cada vez que lo ve.
Relationships: Bradley Biggle & Kenny McCormick, Bradley Biggle/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La dificultad que tienen los inmortales para hacer amigos

**Author's Note:**

> No soy muy buena escribiendo pero no he podido dormir en estos días, así que en algo he de ocupar el tiempo.
> 
> Estaba jugando Phone Destroyer, encontré muy irónico que la carta de Mint-Berry Crunch fuera potenciada por Mysterion, así nació esto.

Kenny esta sentado afuera de la escuela de esperando por Karen, él y Kevin se han esforzado por pagarle las clases porque definitivamente uno de los tres tenía que salir de ese pueblecito de mierda donde están atrapados.

Kevin trabaja en el bar todas las noches, él ayuda en un taller mecánico tres veces a la semana después de la preparatoria. No pretende terminarla, es más, después de que Karen se gradué y se vaya a la universidad, donde definitivamente irá aunque tenga que vender todos sus órganos, se enfocará unica y exclusivamente a los intereses de Mysterion.

No es que no lo haga ahora. 

Karen sale a las seis, le queda media hora para fumar uno de esos cigarros baratos que le sacó a Eric de la mochila y hacer como que intenta resolver su tarea de álgebra. Lo más probable es que termine por copiarsela la Leopold o a Kyle, si es que se descuida.

Menos de cinco minutos sentado y del local de la escuela sale una cara bien conocida para Kenny. Ropa inmaculada, cabello bien peinado, alcanza a ver que lleva algunas partituras en mano antes de bajar la mirada y fruncir el ceño, espera que lo pase de largo como sino estuviera ahí. Nunca ha tenido problemas para hacer amigos, conoce a medio South Park y hasta se ha ido a tomar algunas cervezas con Michael y Henrietta lo tolera, excepto cuando le coquetea.

"No puedo evitarlo", suele decir Kenny con una sonrisa de chico bueno que no siempre es honesta.

Bradley no le ha hecho nada malo, el problema es la punzada de celos que siente en el pecho cada vez que lo ve.

No tiene nada que ver con la cómoda vida de Bradley y su familia o sus notas en clase, tiene que ver con "ese asunto". 

Las habilidades de Bradley aún le parecen una mierda sin sentido, sin embargo daría todo por estar en su lugar y no ser el monstruo que no puede morir.

—¿Has podido resolverlos todos? Creo que me faltan la mitad —Bradley no lo pasó de largo, esta parado frente a él con una sonrisa tímida como si le hubiera costado mucho acercarse hasta él.

—No pero siempre he confiado en los talentos de Butters para las matemáticas, dejaré todo en sus manos —cierra el libro, su cigarro reposa en su mano derecha, le da una calada mientras se deleita con la confusión de Bradley, no debe entender qué esta implicando.

—Podemos resolverlos mientras Karen sale —Kenny frunce aún más el ceño, de repente se siente vigilado y de todo el mundo en South Park, a quien menos quiere encima suyo es a Bradley, tampoco le gusta que su hermana se vea involucrada. Bradley nota que ha metido la pata, se apresura a explicarse tan rápido como puede— la he visto entrar hace rato, tomo clases de violín en el salón contiguo, aunque he salido antes porque mi instructor tenía que ir a recoger a su perro al veterinario y...

Para esas alturas, Kenny ya ha tirado en cigarro al piso y lo ha aplastado para apagarlo, guarda el libro en su mochila dispuesto a irse.

—¿Porqué no te agrado, Kenny? Eres amigo de todo el mundo pero cuando intento acercarme a ti te enojas y te vas ¿Recuerdas octavo grado? Eras mi compañero en el laboratorio de ciencias, casi estoy seguro de que dejaste la clase por mi culpa. Preferiste reprobar que trabajar conmigo.

—¿Quién recuerda octavo grado?

—¿Es por Henrietta?

—Henrrietta es bastante perra pero no como para decirme de quién puedo ser amigo o no. Y si implicas que me la estoy tirando...

—¡Prefiero no saber!

Hay un momento en el que Kenny siente culpa dentro de toda esa hostilidad, no esperó que Bradley siquiera registrara su animadversión pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

—No has hecho nada malo, Bradley, nada que pueda reprocharte, ni cuando te orinaste en los pantalones en quinto grado en el campamento y nos apestaste toda la tienda.

—¿Quién recuerda quinto grado?

Y Kenny sonríe, en verdad desea que Bradley le caiga bien pero de nuevo está ahí esa sensación de dolor, ¿ Porqué él? ¿Porqué él tiene que cargar con algo así?

—Personas como tú y como yo no podemos ser amigo, Bradley, estamos en lados opuestos del espectro —Bradley parpadea, definitivamente no sigue la línea de pensamiento de Kenny— digamos que yo estoy del lado oscuro y tú del lado brillante.

Kenny admite que quiere saber si Bradley aún usa sus habilidades, si volvió hablar con su verdadero padre o si supo algo más de su verdadero hogar pero él tiene un montón de secretos ¿Porqué obligar a otros a decir los suyos?

—En ese caso nos complementamos bastante bien.

Bardley mira esperanzado, Kenny procura no mirarle a los ojos, hay cosas que Bradley entiende muy bien y que quiere decirle porque quizá nadie en el mundo le comprenda mejor que Kenny. Pero Kenny calla y Bradley espera inútilmente; cuando Kenny se anima a abrir la boca, Bradley se le adelanta.

—No somos tan diferentes, espero algún día conocer al verdadero Kenneth, no al que estoy viendo ahora, ni al que ven los chicos del pueblo, al real.

—¿Y quién dice que no estas viendo al verdadero ahora? 

A Kenny le gustaría poder decirle a Bradley que ni siquiera él sabe quién es realmente.


End file.
